My Life Story!
by Topaz in the Meadow
Summary: NOT YOUR ORDINARY TWILIGHT FANFIC! This fanfic is about Jacob and Bella. This story takes place while Bella is in eighth grade. She lives with Charlie and Renee. She also has a younger brother named Zach. WARNING: This story has a lot of drama! JxB.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I decided to write a new fanfic. I am pretty sure that you will love this fanfic. I know I do. Anyway, I might need to explain a few things first. Ok, so, this takes place while everyone is in eighth grade. Alex is a character I made up. Jacob is not a werewolf. The Cullens aren't the Cullens. It's Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Edward Mason, Emmett McCarty. BUT here is the twist Esme and Carlisle are still married and Edward is their son. Anyway, here is the story!!!!

Bella's POV

First day of eighth grade and I already hate a few of my teachers. How sad. I have made it to sixth period. History. Yuck. I sat down at a table that no one was sitting at. One by one the rest of the students came in. I saw many new faces and plenty of familiar faces. Lauren and Jessica came and sat down at my table. I looked around and saw how many people were in my class. Eric came over and sat with us as well. The teacher then came in.

"Good Morning class!" She said. I could tell that she didn't want to be here right now. She soon began placing us in seats that we would sit in for the next six weeks. The teacher placed me in front of a boy named Jacob that I had never seen before. Sitting next to me was Embry and diagonal from me was Alex. Most of these people had gone to elementary school with me. People like Lauren, Embry, and Alex. I had never met or seen Jacob before. Even when we went to the same school in seventh grade. Jacob looked up at me. His blue eyes shining.

"Hi." he said. His eyes shined so brightly.

"Hi." I said, returning the greeting. I looked away. I soon started up a conversation with Alex. Jacob then got my attention.

"Hey, umm, what's your name?" He said shyly.

"My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. And your name is Jacob I assume?" I said trying to see if he was anything like what I had heard from Alice and Angela.

"Yeah, my name is Jacob." He said, then turned away. I looked around and waited patiently for the teacher to start the lesson. The teacher came around and put papers in the middle of each set of desks. I took a piece of paper and as I did so everyone else followed my example. I looked over the paper and realized that this was something that I would have to go home and get signed tonight. The teacher then started going over the paper she had handed out. As soon as the teacher was done I slipped the paper into the pocket in the front of my binder. I looked up and saw that Jacob was doing the same thing. I closed my binder and put it under my desk.

"Umm, Bella?" A voice said. It was a voice I had not yet recognized. I looked up and saw Jacob looking at me.

"Yeah?" I answered. Jacob looked surprised that I was talking to him. I couldn't see why he thought that I wouldn't talk to him. I mean Alice and Angela (my two bestest friends in the world) keep saying that I am an all around person. It doesn't matter who you are, chances are I will probably talk to you.

"Umm, never mind." He said. He looked really nervous. I wonder why. Just as the teacher had finished talking, the bell rang. Everyone got out of their seats and headed off to their next class. My next class was Science. I knew that Alice was in this class with me as well. I hurried off to tell Alice all about the people in my History class.


	2. Chapter 2

MarryMeTopaz: As my co-writer, Topaz in the Meadow, forgot to mention, I am the co-writer of this story. This way we can keep the point of views straight. I am writing Alice's story that corresponds with Bella's story. Alice's point of view chapters will come in as needed, such as now.

APOV

As I walked into science, the last class of the day, I was bombarded by my best friend, Bella. She was stuttering words I could not comprehend. I stared at her blankly.

She told me, a little slower this time, about her day. When she came to sixth period, she paused on Jacob Black's name. As I saw the look in her eyes, I flinched.

Last year, in the seventh grade, when I had first met her, she was just getting over a guy named Edward. He had brought her so many tears and heartaches, that no one could erase. I was terrified to see that come again, when she just began to smile.

I grinned as convincingly as I could. Bella seemed to catch the falter.

"What?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing," I replied and dropped it but I don't believe she was completely convinced. We sat in the seats assigned by our teacher. I sighed seeing that Bella was on the opposite side of the class. I sat silently 'doodling' on my notebook waiting for this class to end.

MarryMeTopaz: sorry it's so short... Alice's story's will be for a while... but look on the bright side it means sooner updates!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG!!! Here is the third chapter. So proud of myself!!!! Lol

This is gonna be an awesome story. I look forward to writing more.

Bella POV

The next day, I barely made it through Algebra awake. I made it through Technology. We were learning how to type while staying on home row. I had made it through Spanish with Alice and Rosalie. Me and Rosalie weren't exactly Best Friends, but we were okay. Rosalie was one of Alice's friends. As I was walking to English, I saw the same boy that sat in front of me in History. Jacob, I believe his name was. He smiled at me and kept walking. I just smiled and kept on walking. When English was over I went to Orchestra. I had that class with Alice, Angela, and Rosalie. I sat next to Alice and listened to the teacher speak. Once Orchestra was over, I was well on my way to History. I sat down where I was supposed to sit. A few minutes later Jacob came in. He looked at me and smiled. I was already in a conversation with Alex. We were talking about sports and other things like that.

"You know, I don't think volleyball should be a sport. I mean people hardly do much. All they do is go around and hit a ball. Ooooo, big whoop." Alex said. I couldn't understand why she would say that. I mean, she has so many friends that are on volleyball. But, everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

"Well, Alex, I have friends on volleyball and when I voiced my opinion to them, they were all like, 'Oh, no, volleyball is where you do this, this, and this.' I was like dumbfounded. I mean I really didn't kno-" I said just as Jacob had interrupted.

"Well you know, I was like the best person in volleyball at my elementary school. I was like the best." He said in such a way I felt kinda like he was being a bit cocky. I may not know how to play volleyball, but my friends did and they were good. There was no way a boy could beat out Angela. I mean, WOW! Angela was amazing at volleyball.

"Well, I have a friend who went to your elementary school. I am gonna ask her if you were really the best at volleyball." I said getting kinda testy with him. I mean, honestly.

"Well, what's her name? I might know her." He said like he knew everyone.

"Her name in Alice Brandon. I am almost positive you might just know her. But, you may be lying. So, I'm going to ask her, because honestly, I don't believe you." I said trying to make sure he understood that I wasn't playing around. I was serious. I looked at the clock and there was 3 minutes left. I decided to pack up my things and get ready to go. As soon as the bell rang, I got up and started to walk to science. As soon as I got into science and saw Alice, I asked her about Jacob being one of the better volleyball people. She had this blank expression on her face as though she wasn't believing what she was hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

MarryMeTopaz: Ok once again another chapter in ALICE'S point of view. It is kinda short again. But trust me, as the story progresses it will get longer!

"Okay, so do you remember me telling you about Jacob Black sitting in front of me?"

I nodded and she continued, "Well, he told me that he was basically the best volleyball player in South Forks elementary school."

I stared blankly trying not to give away my shock. I wasn't sure that he was trying to impress her, and she was falling right into his trap. As I recall, he had went out with Lauren. Also as I looked into the past, I saw third grade. He was in my class and was quite crude and misbehaved.

After a moment of my flashback, Bella shook my arm pulling me out.

"Huh?" I shook my head. "I don't remember. We didn't play volleyball a lot," I replied as quickly as I could.

"Oh," Bella simply replied. I smiled content, and exclaimed one of our many inside jokes.

"SMILE!" I laughed as I put my finger on my cheek, indicating to smile. As we both burst out laughing we received many funny looks from our peers. As if we cared.

MarryMeTopaz: As I said, it is short... the next chapter will be by Topaz in the Meadow in Bella's point of view!


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

"Alice! Alice! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" I said jumping up and down as I was getting ready to tell her what happened in sixth period. "This boy asked me out today! Isn't that like the best thing EVER?!?!?!" Alice stared at me dumbfounded.

"Who asked you out? When did they ask you out? OMG OMG OMG!!!" Alice said so quickly after recovering from her dumbfounded state.

"Jacob Black asked me out today in sixth period. Can you believe it?!?!?! I was like OMG. And then he was all 'You want my number?' And I was all…OMG!" I said trying to calm down from all the excitement. Alice then stared at me blankly. Then she began speaking.

"OMG! EWWWWWWW!!!" She said "That is so…EWWWWWWW!!!" She kept saying over and over again. Finally she said, "What did you say?" I told her that I hadn't given him a for sure answer right off, but I would probably say yes. After that was another chain of EWWWWW's and YUCK's from her.


	6. Chapter 6

I slid into my science class and Bella bombarded me with words.

"Alice! Alice! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Someone asked me out!" She exclaimed, repeatedly jumping up and down. Who? what? When? Where? Why? Those questions were what were popping through my mind. I amerced myself into Bella's joyful state.

"Who asked you out? When did they ask you out? OMG OMG OMG!!!" I

questioned. I thought I was completely ready for her answer.

"Jacob Black asked me out today in sixth period. Can you believe it?" She went on but I blocked it out. No, I couldn't believe it. Everything I knew about Jacob screamed all wrong. I mean he was in my third grade class and to say the least, we didn't see eye to eye.

Bella looked at me expecting for me to respond. All that I could manage was, "OMG! EWWWWWWW!!!! This is so... EWWW!" As I got to thinking, she had not yet told me her response, "What did you say?"

"Nothing yet, I'll probably say yes though."

I cringed inside. She had no idea who he is. I nodded and turned to sit in my seat.

When the bell rang, we headed to the orchestra room in complete silence. Bella did not speak until she spotted Angela and spilled the same exact story I had heard. Her reaction was much like mine. Neither one of us exactly saw him as Bella's type.

As we stood in a circle, Bella asked us the question that stopped my

breath.

"If you don't want me to, I won't. What do you want me to do?"

My mind was screaming don't, because of all I knew about him. I just

couldn't bring myself to say that. It seemed Angela was having the same

debate.

"It's fine," I sighed.

"Ya," Angela agreed. That response seemed to be what Bella wanted and formed a smile to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know the last chapter was about Alice not liking Jacob. But, no one is a vampire and no one is werewolf. I thought I'd just make myself clear. Also, Bella's parents are still together and living together in Forks. Bella's mom works at Toys 'R' Us and Bella's dad works on fixing computers that break down. I hope that clarifies this chapter. Also, Alice and Angela are VERY clumsy. Bella isn't as clumsy though. Jacob is also a skateboarder.

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed, doing my homework when the phone rang. I jumped up and got the phone off the charger. I looked at the caller ID. It read Alice Cullen. I quickly answered.

"Hey Alice! What's up?" I asked her. She then went into a frenzy of talking about how Jacob Black had asked me out. I can't believe how it was such a big deal to her. To me, he was just another boy who seemed to like me. Sure, I was grateful. But, I don't know. I zoned in and out of listening to Alice. I had to think about what I was gonna tell Jacob. I wanted to say yes. I just didn't know what he is like. I decided it didn't matter. While I am dating him, I will get to know him better. Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do. I looked at the time. It read 5:23 pm. My dad should be home soon. I sat my binder down on my bed. I went downstairs to find the garage door going up. I opened the door that led to the garage and helped my dad get his laptop out of his car. I walked inside and put the laptop down on the floor. Listening to Alice and trying to pay attention to where I was going is not as easy as it seems. I feel up the stairs a total of three times. Seeming as though there are only eighteen steps, that is a new record. I went to my room that was at the end of the hallway and sat down on my bed. I continued working on my unfinished math. It was very frustrating.

"Hey, Alice? I'm gonna go. I need to finish my homework." I said. I had to say something so I could get some peace and quiet. I didn't fully lie, because I really did need to finish my math. I hung up the phone after we said our goodbyes and thought about Jacob. He was a very sweet person. Very interesting I might add. I decided after hours of thinking that I would say yes to him. I later went to bed. When I woke up, I signed on to IM. I waited for Alice to get on so we could talk about what to wear today. When I was ready to go, I packed up my bags and set them by the front door. My mom's friend usually picked me up and took me to school, but today, she didn't. My mom told me to get my stuff together and get into her car. I obeyed and put my stuff into her car. The next thing I knew, I was at the back of my school. I silently walked in and sat down. Waiting for my friends to arrive was frustrating. I wanted to tell them that I had decided to say yes. When I saw Jacob walk in, I just stared at him. I tried not to make it look to obvious. I looked down at my binders. The next thing I knew, there were a pair of Decies right beside me. I looked up and saw Jacob. He smiled at me then sat down. Just as Jacob had sat down, I smelled a sweet aroma hit me. It was a very good smell. Although I had never smelled it before, it seemed familiar. Jacob looked at me and seemed as though he was trying to see what I would say since I told him I would get back to him. When he looked away, I was trying to figure out what was going on through his mind.

I looked up at the clock. It read 8:04 am. I decided to go ahead and take my violin to the orchestra room. As soon as knew Alice and Rosalie were behind me, I walked to the orchestra room. When I walked in, I spotted Angela. Angela was in athletics, so I had to catch her before she left.

"Angela! Come here real quick." I yelled across the room. I gathered Alice and Angela. "Okay, I have decided to say yes to Jacob. This is your last chance to object to me going out with him." I said calmly, slightly hoping they would have the same answer they did yesterday.

They said "Umm…" As soon as they said that, I knew they were going to say no.

A/N: Well, there is chapter seven. Hope you liked it!

3

TITM!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, I am TopazForever. I am one of topazinthemeadow's friends, as well as marrymetopaz. Topazinthemeadow asked me to write a chapter, I immediately said yes.

**Before**

_They said "Umm…" As soon as they said that, I knew they were going to say no._

**Now**

_**Angela's POV**_

"Umm…well what do you think about him? What ever you think is fine with us…right Alice?" I said to her, and I gave her a look that said 'you better say yes'.

"Yeeaahh," I knew Alice didn't approve, but she agreed because we could tell that it made Bella happy. We were glad that she had finally moved on, it was really hard on her the whole Edward ordeal.

Man I had wasted so much time talking to them, I was going to be late for athletics.

**(AN: now it is after athletics, and its now 2****nd**** period.)**

I was in Technology with Bella and we were doing a project, we always got in trouble in this class.

She sat like a table behind me and we were always talking, but today was different she wasn't saying anything. I wonder why? I think it has something to do with Jacob, but I had to wait till 5th period to ask anything so Alice could be there helping me out, she was always the peace maker.

**(Skipping ahead to 5****th**** period people)**

" Alice we need to talk to Bella, she was too quiet today. Was she quiet in all the classes you had with her?"

"Yeah it wasn't her. What do you think is wrong?" she said, she sounded a little worried to. I mean this wasn't like Bella. She's was usually the one that won't shut up.

"Do you want to go talk with her?" I asked hoping she would say yes, I would need some help.

"Sure." Said Alice.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice POV

"Alice we need to talk to Bella. She was too quiet today. Was she quiet in all the classes you had with her?" Angela asked quickly and quietly as to be sure Bella couldn't overhear. I looked over to where she sat. She looked distant. She needed her friends. I knew I would have to talk to her today. I had noticed her unusual quietness. I had been putting it off, but I couldn't any longer. I was sure it was Jacob Black related. It worried me because anytime his name appeared in a conversation with Bella I bit my tongue.

"Yeah it wasn't her. What do you think is wrong?" I questioned deep in thought.

"Do you want to go talk with her?"

"Sure-" I began my reasons and rules but was cut off as Angela made her way to Bella. I followed in a daze. Angela nudged me in the stomach to get me to begin.

"Bella," I hesitated. All she did was nod and look off into space.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said stiffly.

"Don't lie to us," Angela quickly cut in as I opened my mouth.

"Okay. Lauren-"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yall have asked for longer chapters so I will try…idk about the other two but w/e!**

**Bella POV**

"**Okay. Lauren, well, her friend said she…well…Jacob…flirted with Lauren. And I have no clue what to do! None whatsoever!" I said. It felt good to tell Alice and Angela how I really felt. It really did. I was so lost and confused. I wanted to know what to do and how I should handle these types of things. I mean I had had a boyfriend before Jacob, but I don't think he ever did this.**

"**Well, I think you should talk to him about it. It is the right thing to do. Just talk to him. Work it out, see if they are lying. I mean, knowing them they probably are. Just talk to him" Alice told me. It was typical Alice to say this. It was the main reason I loved having Alice as a friend. She was everything that I needed to stay alive. She cared for me when no one else did, she helped me through the times that I just wanted to shoot myself, she even tells me what she thinks about things in my life. I wouldn't trade her for the world.**

"**Yeah, I agree with Alice." Angela said. Typical Angela to agree with anything Alice said. But I loved her for that. And no matter what, you could count on Angela to bring a smile to your face with her stupidity. Alice as well.**

"**Okay. I will do that. I will catch him tomorrow or something." I said quietly. Hearing what they had to say and what their thoughts were was what always helped me get through the day, no matter how bad their thoughts were.**

"**No! Talk to him next period in social studies! You have to Bells!" Alice said. I knew she was right. I just didn't want to admit it. Alice was always the right one, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. **

"**Alright! I will! I will!" I said. We had been whispering back and forth between pieces and finally the teacher told us to pack up. I was grateful for this. Once we put our stuff away, we sat down and talked about what I would say to him. Once the bell had rung, we walked out the door. Alice poked me and yelled 'courage'. I started giggling and went to my class. Once I had sat down, I looked at him and said, "Ok, Jacob, I need to talk to you. I heard…from…someone…that you flirted…with…Lauren." I said. This was a little hard for me. I really liked Jacob and it hurt me to hear these things about him from other people.**

"**Who did you hear that from?" Jacob asked. This kind of relieved me somewhat. To know that he had no clue about this.**

"**I heard it from one of Lauren's friends." I told him. He looked upset that someone would say that about him. I mean, it was hard for me just to ask him this.**

"**Bella, I would never do such a thing. It's you and me. Just us, always and forever." Jacob said to me. I felt a whole lot better now that I knew that it was all just a rumor. I can't stand rumors. Nothing goes right with them.**

"**Is that a promise?" I asked Jacob. I knew he would never lie to me. Ever. He was too sweet. And I really liked him for that.**

"**Of course." Jacob replied to me. I smiled and couldn't help but think how stupid I was to believe someone like Lauren and her friends. Jacob and I were meant to be. Always and forever. I looked away and focused on social studies. This is what life was about. Taking risks, falling in love, and living to see it replay in someone else's eyes.**

**A/N: I was gonna end it here…but…I am being nice! Lol**

**(7****th**** period: Science)**

"**Alice!!! Oh Alice!!! Where are you!!!" I sang to myself quietly. As soon as I finished, I saw Alice and Rosalie walk in. I practically ran over to Alice. "so, he said that he would never do such a thing, it's just me and him, just us always and forever." I said. Alice rolled her eyes. I didn't care what she thought. He cared!!! That's all I cared about. As soon as the bell rang, Alice, Rosalie, and I were practically racing to get to my locker then to the orchestra room.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another chapter in ALICES POV!! FYI: Alice and Jasper aren't together... yet!**

"Bella! Slow down! Why are you going so fast?" Rosalie yelled to her as she raced down the hallway to the orchestra room. I shook my head. Rosalie was so clueless. Bella was running to tell Angela the 'good news.' Jacob really cared about her. It was so sappy. Jacob would say anything and everything Bella wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that he cared, so obviously he said he cared. I dislike him with the greatest passion.

Bella didn't stop for even a moment to glance back. She brushed by Jasper practically pushing him out of the way. He looked back and then forwarded his glance at me. I looked down. I tried to keep eye contact with him to a minimal. I have been attempting for who knows how long to keep my crush undercover from everyone. I have not told Angela, Bella, or Rosalie. They all know I like someone, but they don't know who. I would like to keep it this way. I may be hyper and energetic but when it comes to my guys my courage is out of reach. 

When we finally reached Bella she had already caught up with Angela. She was telling her the same exact sappy story I had heard. If it had been about any other boy, I would have been happy for her. Angela put on a fake smile and laugh. It was so phony, but at this point Bella would have taken any acceptance.

From across the room I saw Mike talking to Jessica. I headed over there to avoid putting on an act.

"Hey!!" I exclaimed and Rosalie came from behind me and said the same. Mike pulled me to the side somewhat and said a comment about Bella. I guess Mike really did know all.

**A/N: Yep. Short... I know!!! But I introduced you to the all famous JASPER!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yeah, so this is Bella's POV now…hehe

**Bella's POV**

I was telling Angela about what Jacob had said when I spotted Alice. I hurried through the rest of my story, watching Alice as I did. Angela didn't have much input so I just continued. When I was finally finished, I was about to go over to be by Alice when Mike pulled her to the side. I wonder what he was telling her. Mike always knows everything, so I wouldn't doubt he was just gossiping. Wouldn't surprise any there. As I continued watching Alice and Mike, I thought about Jacob and what I would do tomorrow. As soon as Mike walked away from Alice, laughing, I walked over to Alice. She seemed kinda wary. Stupid Mike. I knew there were reasons why I didn't like him all that much.

"Hey Alice," I said calmly. "What was that about?" I asked pointing towards Mike, who was still laughing. She looked at me as though she were having a mental debate. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you are debating about not telling me, you might as well tell me. How bad could it be?" I pushed.

"How bad could it be? You want to know bad? Mike knows so much it isn't even funny anymore! He freaking knows about you and Jacob." Alice said just slightly above a whisper so no one else would hear her. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!?!" I replied suddenly frantic. I turned around looking for Mike. "MIKE!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!!" I yelled. Some things never change. Ever. Mike made his way over to where Alice and I were standing.

"What do you want?" Mike said smuggish. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, why did you say yes to Black? I mean, he is like, the most weirdest kid. I can't believe you." I sighed. Yeah, some things definitely never change. Take Mike for an example.

"Ok, first, where did you hear that I was going out with Jacob? I mean, honestly." I said. He had better not lie. If he did, Alice and Angela would know. I would rip his throat out if he lied. "Wait, before you answer that, hang on. ANGELA!" I called. Angela made her way over to the little group. "Go on." I said.

"No one told me. It is kind of obvious." Mike replied. How could it be obvious? I never sat at lunch with Jacob. It didn't make sense. I told Mike to stay where he was and we would be right back. Alice, Angela, and I walked over a few spaces and chatted. I asked if he lied and they both said no. At times, I wish they couldn't tell if someone lied or not. We walked back over to where Mike was standing.

"Ok, I believe you. But, how is it obvious? I hardly sit ext to him at lunch. And the one class I have with him, you aren't in. How is it obvious?" I asked.

"The way you look at him when you go by him in the hallway. The look he gives you when he goes by you in the hallway. It kind of gives it away." He replied. I guess I would have to stop looking at him in the hallways. I pulled out my cell phone to see what time it was. When I saw the time, I realized that I had to go. I quickly said my goodbyes and left. I raced to my mom's van and climbed in. The other girls my mom picked up looked at me funny.

"What took you so long?" My mom asked me. She always did that. Like I care though. I am close to my mother and I tell her a lot.

"I was conversing with Alice, Angela, Rosalie, and Mike. They really know how to keep talking." I said breathlessly. I wish my mom didn't have to pick up some of these younger girls. Take Savannah for example. She was so annoying. Her mom had past away about a year ago. Her dad asked my mom to pick her up from school and keep her at our house until her brother got off of school. Within the first few weeks of school, we had found food disappearing. My brother and I weren't eating them either. It had to have been Savannah. There was one day when my dad brought home some chocolate candy for my mom, when my mom got home from dropping off kids, there were like three pieces left. And she said that before she went to get us, there were like ten. So Savannah must have been eating them. So, now, we have to hide any food we have. It kind of sucked. My mom dropped me and Savannah off at my house. I went inside, set my stuff down, and made my way upstairs. I turned on my computer and got on IM. Alice was already on. I started IMing her.

[16:01 GigglesForever: Hey!

[16:01 BubblesNeverPop: Hey!

[16:01 GigglesForever: I still cant believe that Mike knows about Jacob!

[16:02 BubblesNeverPop: I KNOW! That is unreal! It kind of doesn't make sense though. Why would he be watching anyway?

[16:02 GigglesForever: I don't know. It makes you wonder though.

[16:02 BubblesNeverPop: Yeah, it does. Omg! I have to go with my dad to the hardware store! Yuck!

[16:02 GigglesForever: Ew. BORING! Good luck with that. I think I'm just gonna let you suffer. Lol. Call me when you get home.

[16:03 BubblesNeverPop: Yeah, some friend you are. And I will call. Crap! My dad is yelling now. . I will talk to you later.

[16:03 GigglesForever: Ok. Bye.

_BubblesNeverPop is offline._

I exited out of the IM and shut off my computer. I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my pocket. I made my way downstairs and saw Savannah sitting quietly on the couch, watching TV. I rolled my eyes and snuck around to the kitchen. As soon as I was in the kitchen, I made my way over to the pantry. I opened the door and saw some Slim Jim. I grabbed one and took it upstairs. I had my binders and bags on my floor. I quickly picked up my Algebra/Science binder and took out my homework. Before I started working on it, I opened my Slim Jim. I took a bite out of it and grabbed a pencil. I started scribbling numbers and letters all over the page. I finished my Algebra homework within 15 minutes. I pulled out all of my other binders and looked to see if I had any homework. I remembered my History teacher telling us to study, so that obviously meant something. 10 minutes into my studying, I heard the doorbell ring. I put down all work I had had in my lap and rushed down the stairs. I unlocked and opened the door.

"Savannah!" I called. I loved when this time came every day. The time she gets picked up. I hated having her around because she cut into my friend time. I locked the door and rushed back upstairs. I considered calling Rosalie, then thought better of it. I thought about calling Angela, but knowing her she was still working on homework. Typical. I have no one to talk to. Great. Then, the phone suddenly rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at the number and saw it was Alice. I quickly answered.

"Hey," I said. I liked talking to Alice. Everything seemed to change. Every weight lifted from my shoulders disappeared. Always. I know I would literally die if something were to happen to Alice. I know I would die if something happened to our friendship.

"Hey, what's up?" Alice replied.

"Nothing much really. Just finished doing my homework." I said. So our conversations aren't all that 'juicy'.

"WOW! You actually did your homework?" Alice said laughing.

"Shut up, Alice." I said giggling. Our conversation went on for about an hour when my mom told me to get off the phone and go eat. I went downstairs and asked where we were going.

"You will see when we get there." My dad said mysteriously. I wish he would quit doing that. My brother and I climbed into my dad's little silver car. Once my parents got into the car, we were off.

**(A/N: I don't want to describe where they go or what they eat because I am hungry enough as is. . )**

Once we got back, I ran upstairs and turned my computer on. I signed on to IM and saw Alice on. The IM window popped up and I saw something I thought I would never have to hear or see in my life ever again.

A/N: HAHA cliffhanger!...Only I know what happens. Now, to tell 'Alice' and 'Angela'.


End file.
